


The Library

by babybug



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Library, M/M, Old Friendship, shika/naru, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybug/pseuds/babybug
Summary: Naruto asks the tough questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have transferred this piece over from my FF.Net account. It can be found there under the same title.

“You know, people probably think we’re dating.”

Shikamaru looked up from his book to stare at the blond across from him in confusion. That had come out of nowhere. They were sitting in the college library, passing the time before their next class reading and doing homework, respectively. They hadn’t been talking or even looking at each other. It was silent around their table. Nothing from this general area could have prompted that statement. But Naruto was known for his seemingly random exclamations; Shikamaru was used to it by now.

“So?” he finally replied.

“It doesn’t bother you?”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “Should it?”

“No. It’s just that most people would run for the hills if someone thought they were dating their best friend,” Naruto shrugged.

“I figure we’ve reached the point in our relationship where, if we’re comfortable enough with each other to act like we’re in a romantic relationship, then people can think what they want. I’m sure it’s saved us some unwanted advances from both sexes.”

An odd look crossed Naruto’s face. Shikamaru instantly went on edge, figuring Naruto was about to ask about his lack of romantic partners. Everybody asked about it, his mom especially, while his dad ignored it and let him be. They all said that he was just being lazy because being in a relationship took work. They all said someone would come along and change his view on life. Someone would make him want to work to keep them.

He didn’t disagree. Someone would, most likely, come along and turn his world on its head, but that hadn’t happened yet, so why waste time with people that didn’t do that for him? He didn’t see the point, so he remained single, despite all of his mother’s attempts to hook him up with various family friends’ lovely daughters (which he wasn’t entirely sure he was interested in, anyway). Shikamaru was perfectly happy remaining indefinitely single. Why couldn’t other people understand that? The fact that Naruto, of all people, was going to ask him about it hurt him.

“So, you don’t mind the idea of dating me?”

Once again, Naruto surprised him. Wasn’t that always the case? He felt his shoulders drop to their habitual position as he turned the question over in his mind. Would he mind dating Naruto? No, he finally decided; he wouldn’t mind. Already, they did most of the things an average couple did. They were almost always together, joked around with each other, shared basic interests and dislikes, with enough variation to keep conversations interesting. Looking back, the only thing they didn’t do that was couple like was the more physical aspects.

Naruto often reached out and held the Nara’s hand in public, usually when he was excited, and the blond had no qualms about copious platonic physical contact. Touching was how Naruto let you know he cared about you, that and gift-giving, and Shikamaru had always taken it as just that. The two of them had been friends since daycare. He’d had a very long time to get to know just how the blond ticked. Apparently, the two of them gave off unconscious signals to the rest of the world that spoke of romance.

Shikamaru was surprised to find that the thought of having Naruto as a partner didn’t bother him. In fact, it kind of excited him.

“No,” Shikamaru gave a lazy smile to the nervous blond, “I would not be adverse to the idea.”

The change that came over the blond was stunning. In an instant, his face lit up and a smile, his natural expression, nearly took his ears.

“Then you’ll go out with me?”

The Nara blinked. “How long have you been sitting on that one?”

“A couple’a months. So? Will ya?” Naruto batted his eyelashes and did his best ‘pretty please; I’m adorable’ face, which Shikamaru had always had a difficult time resisting.

“Yeah.” This time the brunet had no chance to even think about resisting. The word was out of his mouth before he was fully aware of it. Naruto had always been able to turn his world on its head. Why waste the effort searching for some other person, who likely didn’t exist, when the blond was right here?

Naruto threw his hands up in the air and whooped. “Shhhhh,” came back to them from the mostly silent space.

“Sorry, guys; he said yes, and I couldn’t contain myself.”

“Congratulations!” said the librarian from the front desk. The two spent a lot of time in the library during the school term, and as such, were on a first name basis with most of the staff. When she said congratulations, she meant it.

Shikamaru stifled a laugh and said, “Shut up, Uzumaki! We’re in the library and I’m trying to read.”

Naruto inhaled sharply and feigned offense. “You bastard! I just asked you out! You could at least pretend to be excited about it!”

“Oh, I’m excited about it, but we’re still in the library, and we still have to be quiet. If you need to whoop some more, we can go outside.” Shikamaru’s voice was nearly a whisper.

“No, I’m done whooping,” Naruto’s voice matched his. “So, what do you wanna do for our first official date?”

“Do we have to do anything?” Shikamaru scratched at the back of his head with the highlighter he was inexplicably holding in his hand. “I mean, we’ve known each other for years. What’s gotta change? Besides the kissing…” Shikamaru asked, finally marking his page and shutting the book. Naruto was is a talking mood and there would be no reading until he had said his fill.

The blond puffed out his cheeks and leaned back in his chair. “I dunno… the fact that we’re dating now kinda feels like it need a big… something… to mark the beginning, ya know?”

The Nara grimaced. He understood where Naruto was coming from and knew the blond felt like he should buy his new boyfriend something significant. As much as Shikamaru hated the idea of changing their relationship dynamic so drastically, he’d give Naruto his first date. He didn’t see the point, but Naruto did, so he’d humor him.

“Fine… Dinner and a movie? That’s a standard first date, right?” That’s what everyone did in the movies. He had no field experience to draw from in this area.

Naruto smiled. “That works. It’ll be my treat, yeah?”

“If you insist.”

“I’m afraid I must.” Naruto smile got bigger. Then he snickered.

“What?”

“I just find it strange that you’ve never been on a date before. I mean,” the blond shifted in his seat before continuing, “you’re a good-looking guy and I’m sure there have been people who’ve at least wanted to try.”

The brunet blinked and looked down at himself. “I’m good looking?” If he was, that was news to him.

“Yeah! No one’s ever told you that before?”

“Just mom, and I don’t think she counts. She has a slightly biased opinion,” Shikamaru replied wryly.

“In this case, it’s accurate. You’ve got piercings, dreads, tattoos, a well-proportioned face; your body’s not so bad either…You’re serious that no one’s ever told you that you’re attractive?” Naruto was aghast.

Shikamaru fingered one of the dreadlocks that had come loose from the leather tie he always held them back with and raised an eyebrow. That simple gesture spoke volumes to the blond, who huffed and started looking around. Naruto’s opinion may also be slightly biased; he had just admitted to wanting to be more than simple friends, after all.

“Oh, oh, Jenni! Com’ere a sec!” Naruto called out for one of the newer library staff members who had just come walking around the corner. “You don’t know Shikamaru very well, right? Do you think he’s attractive?”

The girl gave the Nara a once over that made Shikamaru feel quite uncomfortable, though he’d never show it, before she said, “Oh, yes, he is. If he wasn’t yours, I’d jump him on looks alone.” Naruto kindly thanked Jenni for her input and waited until she had continued on her way before turning his eyes back on his boyfriend. Shikamaru wasn’t sure how he felt about that smug look on the blond’s face.

“One person hardly lends concrete evidence to support your claim,” Shikamaru stated quickly, before the blond could open his mouth.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Trust me, honey; you’re good looking. You’re not a Sasuke or a Neji, which is good ‘cause then you’d be too pretty and I’d feel threatened, but you are definitely a very masculine type of attractive.”

“I don’t know if you telling me I’m not a Sasuke is supposed to make me feel better or worse about my potential attractiveness.” Sasuke was a model. Sasuke had numerous fans worldwide. Most men wanted Sasuke’s body. Sasuke seemed to be the physical standard to which people held themselves. Of course, Sasuke was also a douche, so at least Shikamaru had that going for him.

“What I’m saying is you’re not the feminine kind of attractive. If Sasuke were to wear a dress, just about everyone would think he was a flat-chested girl. If you were to wear a dress, you wouldn’t fool anyone. Your shoulders and chest are too broad and your jaw’s too strong.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?” Shikamaru said after a solid minute of staring at the blond’s sincere, earnest face. There was no maliciousness in that face; everything Naruto said was really how he felt. Naruto didn’t know how to tear people down, and if he thought Shikamaru was attractive, then he’d stick to his guns.

Naruto’s answering grin was all the Nara needed to know. He rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I believe _you_ find me attractive. Am I inherently good looking? Until I have more than Jenni’s opinion, I remain skeptical.”

“Then I won an argument!”

“Naruto, we weren’t arguing…”

“Just let me have my moment,” the blond pouted.

“Fine.”


End file.
